Clashing Blood Colors
by homestuckAssemble
Summary: Gamzee starts his new life in Skaia High, training to fulfill his 'destiny'. But little does he know that his roommate may end up jeopardizing his entire future. *Rated for language and future content* [This is the first time I've even tried writing about Homestuck so please bear with me. I got the idea for the story from a friend.]
1. Chapter 1

Skaia High. Just about the toughest school anyone could hope to be accepted into. They were very particular about who they let into their school and just recently had they began to allow the Troll race into the prestigous acadamy. Many were upset about it because of their concerns of the trolls living style, but they soon forgot about the invisible threat of the trolls and eventually just accepted them as other students.

Gamzee trudged through the empty halls of his 'new home', as he was told. As of that day he would be starting his first four years of college, on his own at that. He didn't know anything about the place except for the fact that they were more than happy to have a highblood at the school. But he honestly just wanted to go back to his hive back on Alternia...but that was impossible now. Alternia had been attacked and very well destroyed and nearly the entire troll race had fled to Earth to take refuge. And that's why he was here, learning how to start his path to becoming the next Grand Highblood. He let out a tired sigh and looked down at the paper in his hands. The human lady in the lobby had given it to him and told him it would basically lead him to all of his classes and the room he'd have to share with some other troll who he didn't even know. He grimaced as the haziness in his head began to clear and he grew irritable. He hadn't had a pie for almost an entire day now and the effects were starting to wear off. Hopefully he could find his damn room fast enough and get settled in.

"Where the fuck am I goin'?" He grumbled studying his paper closely as he walked. He searched the numbers on the doors, seeing a sign that said 'Male's Dormitories" a few doors back. 411...412...413. That was his room. Gamzee tugged the spare key he'd been given out of his pocket and slid it into the door knob, turning it to the side and unlocking the door. He opened the door to find the room empty . His roommate must not have gotten to the school yet. There were two beds in the room, one on the right side of the room, the other on the left. There was a door open that looked like the bathroom from where he was standing. Between the two beds were two night stands and a single desk. He scoffed at the sight of one desk and decided he'd let the other troll have it, he wasn't much of a studier anyway.

Gamzee threw his back next to his bed and flopped down onto the bed, the mattress sinking a bit under his weight. He sighed and propped one leg up, closing his eyes as he did so. Classes didn't start for three days so the students could get a little used to the place which was good for Gamzee because that would give him just enough time to get all of his shit set up. He could've been doing it right then before the other arrived but he was so fucking tired from the trip over here and just wanted to relax until his roommate got there.

Karkat stood outside the doors of Skaia High, basking in it's utter beauty. The building was a clear sky blue with some fixtures of white here and there, resembling the planet well. Never in his life would he have ever thought he would actually make it to the school. He'd actually been there before but that was when Kankri had dragged him over for an 'enducational field trip' in which Karkat had barely payed attention because he was so pissed off at the older troll. But he had no trouble finding the way to his room and carefully slid open the door that read '413'. He'd been told by the receptionist that he was staying with a very special student but he didn't really know why she'd said that. Oh well. The door creaked as he pushed it open and he saw movement in the room.

"Um...Hey?" He said, looking around the room before his eyes landed on his roommate who had already claimed one of the beds. He saw the other troll sigh and lay back down on the bed.

"What's up." Gamzee mumbled, staring up at the ceiling.

"I guess you're my roommate." Karkat replied, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. His bag was slung over one shoulder, hanging awkwardly off of his slim frame.

"Mhm." Gamzee responded with, still not looking over at the other troll. He didn't seem all that interesting. He probably didn't even know who he was, let alone what his blood color was. If he did he'd probably be running for his life. Everyone was always skiddish around him and it only pissed his off even more. Yeah, he was the 'Bard of Rage', whoop-de-fucking-doo. Who cares? It was just a stupid title, nothing more, nothing less. So why did it matter so much that people feared him because of it?

Karkat frowned at his roommate's lack of communication. Was he ignoring him?

"My name is Karkat Vantas." He said, walking over to the empty bed that would serve as his. He studied the taller troll for a moment, the thought of what his blood color was slipping into his mind. He quickly shook the thought away. He hated when people tried to guess his blood color, so it'd kind of make him a hypocrite if he sat there thinking about it.

"Gamzee Makara." Gamzee said in response, turning his head to look at the other troll. '_Don't look at my eyes, don't look at my eyes please just don't notice the color._' He thought to himself. He really just wanted to have a normal friendship with another troll without the other scared that Gamzee would cull them or something. Gamzee instead focused his thoughts on the Karkat's eyes, seeing that they were grey. That was strange. As far as he knew trolls didn't have grew blood, the color wasn't even on the hemospectrum. He tried not to let his confusion show too much.

When Gamzee finally looked at Karkat's the smaller troll's heart nearly stopped. Bright, purple eyes stared back at him and for a minute Karkat couldn't believe his eyes. He was sharing a room with a descendant of the Grand Highblood, the heir to the throne. Gamzee must have seen the surprise on his face because he let out a deep sigh and sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

"You better listen good because I'm only gonna say this one motherfucking time. I'm very fucking aware of what color my blood is and you can think whatever the hell you want, but I don't motherfucking hurt people for no god damn reason. So just keep your mouth shut about it and we'll get along just fucking fine." Gamzee growled his words to the other troll, standing up abrubtly and walking out the door, leaving a confused Karkat alone in their shared room.

_**"I don't motherfucking hurt people for no god damn reason."**_

Karkat gulped and looked in the direction of the door. He gave a shaky breathe and removed the contacts from his eyes, his bright red eyes greatly contrasting among the rooms plain white walls.

"I hope to gog he doesn't figure out my blood color..."


	2. Chapter 2

Gamzee grumbled as he trudged through the near empty halls of the acadamy. It was his first day and he'd already gone off on some random troll. Hopefully he just didn't nearly tear off some unlucky human's head who got on his nerves. God that would surely get him kicked out and Kurloz would _not_ be happy if that happened.

"Stupid fucking Karkat..." He growled, keeping his head down as he moved swiftly. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to realize there was someone up ahead. When their footsteps finally registered in his mind it was too late and their bodies collided, sending them both to the floor with a loud thud.

"Damnit.." He heard the other say and looked up to see a girl with dark hair and red glasses on. He relaxed at the sight of her grey skin and mumbled a small apology to her.

"It's fine. Not like it doesn't happen everyday." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, before he saw her walking cane. This chick was blind? Why go to a public school then?

"What? You don't see this?" She waved the can around, nearly hitting Gamzee over the head with it.

"Be careful with that!" He snapped, knockling it away from his head. He heard her giggle and stretch out her hand in his general direction.

"The name's Terezi Pyrope." She smiled toothily and felt the other troll take her hand and help her up. She took a quick sniff of the air around her and was greeted with the pleasant scent of grapes. She grinned and cackled a bit, able to see the purple outline of the troll in front of her.

Gamzee stared at Terezi for a while, having sworn he heard her sniff the air around him. What was he deal? A blind chick that sniffed the air...that was totally normal.

"My name's Gamzee Makara."

"Are you a highblood? Your blood smells like ripe grapes and it's wonderful!" She gave another sniff of him and sighed. She liked human grapes, they were so sweet and delicious!

"Uh...yeah. How did you know? You said you're blind." This was really starting to weird him out. She gave another loud cackle and patted his shoudler.

"I have my ways Makara."

Gamzee felt a presence behind him and before he could turn around he heard a boy's voice.

"Yo Tz, who's this dude?"

Terezi frowned and said," Dave, this is Gamzee. I just bumped into him a second ago."

"You mean like literally bumped into him? Geez dude she's blind, you could've been careful with her." Dave rolled his eyes and stood next to Terezi, looping his arm around her waist.

"It's not like I meant to run into her." Gamzee glared at the new human, immediatly not liking the look of him. Or the way the little shit talked to him for that matter.

"Whatever, just be careful with her. And what's up with the clown get up? You into ICP or something?"

"What the motherfuck is that?" Gamzee asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nevermind dude, look it up on Youtube or something."

Gamzee didn't say anything more, just stood there glaring at the two. Now he just wanted to go back to his room. He didn't like this 'Dave' character, but he figured Terezi was nice enough.

"Anyway, I really should get going." He said, starting to turn around. "See you two later I suppose."

Terezi grinned and waved to the other troll. "Bye Gamzee! I hope we meet again."

Dave and Terezi began on their way, leaving Gamzee to trudge all the way back to his room. Today just didn't seem like it was going to end well.

Karkat had decided to take a shower while Gamzee was away, leaving his large black sweater and pants folded neatly on hid bed, the contacts sitting in their holder on top of the pile. The water felt nice against his skin and he momentarily forgot he was even in the school. But when he head the door to their room slam her jumped and his eyes darted to the shower curtain. Gamzee was back. He didn't know whether to be relieved or afraid. His skin was tinted red from the warm water and he didn't have this contacts. He'd be lucky to even get near his clothes without Gamzee realizing what color his blood was. He sighed and shut off the shower, wrappng the towel around his waist as tight as he could. He peeked out the door , his eyes widening when he saw the other troll studying his contact case.

Gamzee stared at the strange contraption in his hands. He'd seen many humans with these but he didn't know the purpose of the little box type thing. He unscrewed the cap of one side to reveal a grey circle in a pool of what looked like water but smelled like some sort of weird chemical. He norrowed his purple eyes when the human term popped into his mind. Contacts.

"I knew something was weird about his eyes."

Karkat waited until Gamzee had put the contacts back before stepping out of the bathroom, pretending as though nothing happened. He kept his eyes hidden as best as he could from the higher troll. He could feel the other's eyes on him as he walked. His steps falterred though when he realized Gamzee hadn't put the contacts back. They weren't on his clothes and he could feel his face burning from embarrassment for some reason. Karkat scooped up his clothes and walked back to the bathroom, quickly redressing and then exiting the bathroom again. He avoided Gamzee as much as possible, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"So Karkat, what's this?" Gamzee asked, holdin up the case. The narrowed his eyes when the smaller troll didn't look up at him.

"It's a contact lens case."

"And?"

"And its mine."

Gamzee sighed and set the contacts down. He stood up from his bed and before Karkat could react his hand was on the other's chin, tilting Karkat's head up. His eyes widened when he saw the bright red eyes and he quickly brought his hand back away from the mutant blooded troll. Gamzee's instincts kicked in and he relexively hissed, his purple eyes glaring at the smaller troll. Karkat scooded as far away from Gamzee as he could, honestly scared of what he would do.

"You're...get out! Get out right now before I kill you right here!" Gamzee yelled at Karkat and the smaller one obeyed, rushing out of the room before Gamzee could do anything. He'd never reacted so violently towards another troll but...god Kurloz would have a fit about Gamzee being roomed with a mutant. He punched the wall in frustration and cursed as purple blood dripped from his hand. This was not how he wanted to spend his first day.

Karkat tremembed while walking through the hallways, following them until he was in what looked like a library. He went to the most empty place and sat down at a lone table, resting his head against it. There was no way he was going back into that room. Not after that episode. He'd have to find someone else to bunk with. He jumped as he was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. A small troll with olive green eyes stared at his with round eyes, he head adorned with a blue cap that looked like a cat.

"I noticed you were sitting here by yourself. I just figured I should say hi and see if you were okay. You seemed purr-etty shaken up walking back here."

Karkat looked at the girl, she looked unfazed by his eyes and...well rather friendly.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Just...had a run in with a highblood is all."

The cat girl gave him a sympathetic look and nodded her head as if she understood.

"That must have been scary. My name is Nepeta by the way. It's nice to meet you!" She smiled kindly and stuck out her hand. Karkat smiled a bit and shook her head.

"Karkat."

"So tell me about this scary encounter of yours Karkat." She said, taking a seat beside him.

Karkat then proceeded to tell her what all had happened, from Gamzee leaving the room to Karkat being kicked out. Nepeta listened carefully throughout the entire explaination, nodding her head every so often and keeping eye contact with Karkat.

"That sounds terrible! He kicked you out?" She couldn't believe a highblood could be that violent.

"Yeah. So now I don't have a room to live in." Karkat sighed and laid his head back down onto the table. Nepeta thought for a moment before speaking up.

"You can stay with me if you want. Nobody shares a room with me and it gets lonely in there after a while."

Karkat looked over at Nepeta with a curious face, wondering if she really meant it. She looked like she was being serious and he nodded after a few minutes.

"Thank you Nepeta. That's...nice of you."

The girl grinned and giggled.

"No problem Karkitty!"


	3. Chapter 3

It'd been a few days since Gamzee had seen much of Karkat. The day Gamzee had flipped out Karkat had returned to the room to retrieve his things, saying that he was moving in with a new friend of his which left Gamzee alone in the room. He'd gotten pretty worked up and bugged about it but he didn't say anything, only left the mutant to his business. But it'd been almost two days since then, and classes were starting at twelve. Gamzee grabbed his bag from the desk and stuffed his defense class book into it, slinging the bag over his shoulder and exiting the room. His first class was near the library. He was only in the class because he needed some sort of Arts and Humanities class and art seemed like the best thing next to drama and choir. He set off in the direction of the library, hoping not to run into too many people.

Karkat had been staying with Nepeta for a while and she seemed very nice. The way she acted and dressed like a cat kind of classified her under adorable and the two seemed to get along very well. Plus, she didn't care about his mutant blood, which really made Karkat feel welcome. The complete opposite of what Gamzee had made Karkat feel. But there was only one thing he didn't quite like too much. It turns out that her matesprite was a highblood troll named Equius, though he was the lowest highblood. He gave Karkat the creeps and always seemed to be scowling at him through his cracked glasses. And he seemed a little...overprotective over Nepeta, as if Karkat would swoop in and steal her away from him or something. But other than that, he was having a good time at the school. He was glad to figure out his first class of the day was art, which would put him at a good starting point for the day.

Karkat only grabbed a pencil and a notebook to take to class since after the class they had a thirty minute break which really didn't make sense to him but he wasn't about to complain. He looked at the small digital watch Kankri had forced him to wear and his eyes widened. If he didn't hurry he'd be late for class. He looked around before half walking, half jogging through the halls. He managed to slip into class and sit down next to a rather bored looking troll before the bell rang and the door was shut. He sighed and looked up just as the teacher, a pale skinned lady wearing a pink hat and a colorful dress, began to call roll.

"Hello class! My name is Ms. Paint and I will be your Art teacher for the rest of the year. Let's start by calling roll. Sollux Captor?"

"Here."

"Jane Crocker?"

"Here!"

"Rose Lalonde?"

"Present."

"Roxy Lalonde?"

"I ish here!"

"Gamzee Makara?"

"Here."

Karkat's eyes widened when he heard Gamzee's named called and he lowered his head, trying not to think about it too much.

"Kanaya Maryam?"

"Here."

"Callie Ohpeee?"

"I'm here."

"And lastly, Karkat Vantas?"

"Here." Karkat said sheepishly, trying not to attract too much attention to himself. He knew Gamzee was probably glaring at him and wondering why the hell he was there.

Gamzee had only partly been paying attention until the last name was called. It figured that he'd have a class with Karkat. He actually felt kind of sad that Karkat wasn't sitting with him- no, what? He should be happy that he didn't have anything to do with that stupid peasant blood. But...was he really sure that he hated him? Karkat really hadn't done anything to him. Damnit, why did he have to act so much like his ancestor?! He really didn't care about Karkat's blood being red, he'd only acted as Kurloz had taught him to but was that really necessary? God, he needed to talk to Karkat and explain that he hadn't meant to be so mean. But by now the other troll probably just thought he was crazy.

Karkat listened carefully as Ms. Paint explained the criteria the class was expected to meet and told them what they would be doing throughout the next few days. Little did he know that Gamzee was only a few seats behind him, studying his every move. He jumped when the bell sounded and the class started moving out of the room. He too got up and started on his way to the library, needing to check out a book for his next class even though he had half and hour to waste before the next class even started. Once he got to the library he went to the back room, where no one usually went, and opened the door into the dimly lit room. It looked more like a janitors closet that had been converted into a room to hold the older books. The book he was searching for was a book about the history of Alternia. Not many people were too interested in the past of Trolls, but he was and he'd been accepted into the only history class the school had to offer. He'd visited the teacher the other day to find the books he needed and the man, who was always seen wearing a white suit with a green tie, had told him to look in this particular room. Karkat made a face and started scanning through the books, searching for the right one.

Gamzee had been following close behind when he saw Karkat slip into a small room. He figured it was now or never and entered the room. Karkat spun around to face him, his eyes showing fear when he realized it was Gamzee. They stood there for a second before Karkat spoke up.

"Um...Hi Gamzee.."

Gamzee nodded and it seemed as if his entire mind went blank. He'd completely forgotten why he was even doing this, other than to apologize. What was he supposed to do? Say "Sorry for being an asshole it wasn't my fault, okay bye"? He sighed and brought one hand to his neck, the other resting on his hip.

"So..uh, about the other day. I shouldn't have flipped out like that, it just..." He sighed and hesitated, trying to come up with the right words. "It's just how I was raised. But I really didn't mean it. You seem nice enough and I just felt bad for kicking you out and everything."

Karkat watched as Gamzee struggled to get out his apology. The sight was kind of cute and Karkat gave a small smile.

"It's okay Gamzee. I thought you were mad at me. It's mind settling to know you're not."

Gamzee was kind of shocked that the other troll had forgiven him so easily and he looked Karkat in the eyes. He felt a sort of fluttery sensation in his stomach and he had a sudden urge to embrace the other. In two long strides he was in front of the other, his hands lightly pushing him against the books resting on the shelves. His deep purple eyes stared down at the smaller trolls bright red ones and he wanted with every muscle in his body to kiss Karkat. But before he could he pulled back, turning away from Karkat.

"I should go..." He whispered, opening the door and walking out, shutting it quietly behind him.

Karkat let out a shaky breath that he didn't know he'd bee holding in. He thought for sure that Gamzee was going to kiss him, so why hadn't he? He shook his head and saw the book he needed laying on the floor about three feet away. He picked it up and left the room, his entire body shaking with adrenaline. He could feel his face burning and just knew he was blushing. It was then that Karkat realized something that both made his heart flutter and his blood feel like lead in his veins.

_He was pale for Gamzee_.


	4. Chapter 4

Gamzee left the library as quick as he could, hoping Karkat didn't follow him back to the room. Who knows what Karkat thought of him after that little stunt. What was he hoping to accomplish in that anyway? Why had he even done that in the first place? And what did he even for Karkat? Was he pale for him? Argh, too many questions! Why did this have to be so complicated? He soon reached his room and he slammed the door behind him. The memories of it flashed in his head and he just wished he'd kissed Karkat right then and there. He let out a frustrated sigh and banged his head on the door a few times before turning around and trudging to the desk in the room, pulling the chair away from the table and pulling a paper and pencil out of his bag. He thought doing his Art 'homework' could help him clear his mind. Ms. Paint's instructions rang out in his mind. Thank god he had a good memory.

_**Step One: Picture the image in your mind.**_

Gamzee did as his memory told him and pictured the image in his mind.

_**Step Two: Draw out the image as best as you can. Try not to erase too much to preserve the authenticity.**_

Whatever that meant, Gamzee drew out the picture. The lines were too wobbly and the whole thing looked like shit to him. It took him a moment to realize just what he'd drawn and when he figured it out he let out a strangled groan and covered his face with both of his hands. It looked just like a five-year old drawing of Karkat. He sat there for what felt like and hour but was really just a minute or two. Those red eyes haunted his mind, shining through no matter what else he tried to think of. His head snapped up when he heard a tiny knock on the door and his heart pounded in his chest. Was that him?

Karkat had been a little skeptical about going to his old room where Gamzee stayed but after he'd told Nepeta about what had happened (and she had started squealing like a small wriggler in the middle of his story), she demanded that he go to see Gamzee. So there he was, standing outside of the high troll's room fidgeting around like and idiot. He was so nervous and he'd never been in this type of situation before. Before he could chicken out he knocked feebly on the door. When no answer came he opened the door, somewhat relieved to find it open. Gamzee was seated at the desk, his head turned to face the door.

"I have something I think I need to tell you..."

Gamzee curiously cocked his head to the side, trying not to grin at the red tint on the trolls cheeks.

When Gamzee didn't say anything Karkat closed the door behind him, going into the room a few steps. He messed with his hands and stared at his feet, trying to muster up enough courage to speak. What was weird about this whole thing was, he'd never in his entire life been this shy until he got to the school. He was always snapping at Kankri and having an attitude with everyone and cursing nonstop, but after coming into contact with Gamzee, his entire personality had changed. He seemed kinder and less grouchy, which was a good thing but he was also shy and quiet with people he didn't know or felt uncomfortable around. But know was a time for confessions, ones that Karkat would have rather kept to himself.

"Gamzee I-I think I might feel red for you." Karkat whispered, loud enough for the other to hear.

The purple-blood wanted to smile and laugh at the smaller troll, but his insides had frozen and he felt as though he'd betrayed everything he'd ever been taught. Kurloz's words rang true in his mind.

_**"Gamzee Makara, you must never have any relations with the mutant bloods. They will try as hard as they can to slither their way into your life and tear it apart. They are dangerous, vile creatures and if you so much as feel anything but hate for them, you are just as low to me as them."**_

Dangerous and vile his ass, there was nothing threatening about this small troll and for a moment Gamzee thought of Kurloz as a fool. But then something clicked in his mind. If Kurloz found out he'd influenced red feelings from Karkat then surely his own brother would kill him without hesitation. There was no way Kurloz would let Gamzee take over the throne the way he was now...but did he really care? That was the problem, he didn't. A sly smirk spread across Gamzee's face and he stood from his chair, crossing the room and standing in front of Karkat who's face was dusted with a bright red color.

"As red as the blush on your face?" Gamzee teased, laughing when Karkat only blushed harder at his words.

Without thinking twice about it this time, Gamzee leaned down a bit and pressed his lips to Karkat's grinning as the other tensed at the touch. His heart was beating fast in his chest and his hands reflexively wrapped around the other, simultaniously pulling Karkat closer.

As time progressed Karkat slowly started to accept the kiss, getting used to the movements as their lips clashed together. He felt the area around his bluge tighten but he knew neither of them were ready for that yet. For now this would have to do and Karkat pulled back after so long.

"G-Gamzee-"

Karkat was cut off as he watch went off, signallng that he only had ten minutes before his next class which was all they way across the school.

"I have to go." He said, looking up into Gamzee's hazy purple eyes. He turned to leave but the higher troll's grip on his wrist stopped him.

"Be my matesprite?" Gamzee asked, noting how Karkat's eyes widened and he looked away. That wasn't a good sign.

"We'll talk about it later." Karkat mumbled, pulling away and slipping out the door, trying to forget the look of hurt on Gamzee's face at his reply.

Gamzee stared at he shut door, his mind a buzzing haze. Karkat's words rang through his mind, repeating over and over again.

He knew it was too good to be true.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day passed without the two seeing each other, and Karkat was beginning to feel worse with each passing hour. In his last class of the day he pulled out the lame excuse for a phone that Kankri had bought him and began to message his brother to try and get some advice on the situation at hand.

'HEY ASSHOLE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU'

'N9w dearest Karkat, while I w9uld l9ve t9 help y9u with whatever pr96lems y9u have, y9u said y9u'd w9rk 9n y9ur vulgar language issues.'

'YEAH WHATEVER, THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW'

'Then what is it?'

'I MET THIS TROLL AND…I THINK I'M PALE FOR HIM'

'Why Karkat! That is great news, h9w l9ng have y9u felt like this?'

'NOT THAT LONG? BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT. HE'S THE HIGHBLOOD'S HEIR'

'9h my. Karkat, that is very unf9rtunate news. Y9u d9 kn9w what that means right?'

'UH NO THAT'S KIND OF WHY I'M TALKING TO YOU FUCKASS'

'Karkat if his ancest9r finds 9ut they'll kill y9u and him. D9 y9u n9t remem6er what they did t9 father? They greatly dislike us and want m9re than anything t9 get rid 9f us. I will n9t f9r6id y9u fr9m 6eing with him, but please 6e careful.'

Karkat stared at his phone until the bell rang, reading the message over and over before snapping out of his daze and gathering his things. He'd set off on his way to Nepeta's room, too taken aback by Kankri's message to think straight. Karkat opened the door, knocking a few times to let her know he was coming in.

"Karkitty? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Gamzee."

Nepeta was currently reading a fictional book like she always did after classes. After she was finished she'd go to the schools café and meet with Equius and they'd usually spend the rest of the day together, so seeing Karkat nowadays was quite strange because he'd usually be doing his own things.

"I…Nepeta I need your help. Gamzee asked me to be his matesprite."

"What?! Ooooh, what did you say? Did you say yes?"

She looked like she was about to start squealing and before she could he hushed her.

"I told him we'd talk about it later. But I don't know what to say to him. Nepeta I don't know what to do."

Karkat sat on his bed and covered his face with his hands. He tensed when she embraced him and looked up from his hands.

"It's okay Karkitty. All you gotta do is ask yourself how you feel. Do you like Gamzee?"

She waited patiently for his answer, hoping he said yes. It would make her very happy to see that Karkat was finding some friends that liked him equally, especially with his blood being the color it was, and if he found a matesprite that would be even better.

"I think I do, I want to anyway…but what Kankri said… he said they'd kill us both if his ancestor found out and I don't want that to happen. Gog I want to tell him yes. Nepeta what do I do?"

The young girl smiled sadly and turned his head so they were looking eye to eye. She wasn't much help in this type of situation. It was a very sticky mess; one of the lowest bloods and one of the highest bloods had fallen for each other and the fear of what would happen to them was greatly effecting how they went about the situation.

"Just do it Karkat. Be with him for as long as possible and hope that all that comes out of it is happiness."

She stood and pulled him up, leading him towards the door.

"I'll bring your things to your old room, but for now go find him."

Karkat looked at his friend, clear red tears forming in the corners of his bright eyes. He hugged the female and whispered a small thank you to her before bounding down the hallways in search of the highblood. While he ran he barely paid attention to the other beings around him. Before he could stop himself he saw a flash of red and then was knocked to the ground.

"God damnit what the hell man?"

He heard a voice say and looked up to see a blonde headed human male with dark sunglasses. Karkat tried not to glare at the human and stood up, lending out a hand to help him up.

"I don't need your help; I can stand on my own."

"I didn't mean to run into you, but I really should be going-"

"What the hell? You just body slammed me to the floor and then leave. Pretty smooth asshole."

Karkat froze while in the middle of turning around. He glared around at the stupid human, his red eyes dark and evil looking.

"What did you just call me?"

"What, you deaf or something, asshole?"

"You little prick! Come here so I can beat the shit out of you!" Karkat yelled, moving towards the smirking human until he was grabbed by his shoulders and yanked back.

"What the-?!"

He was about to go off on this new person until he realized it was Gamzee. He was still pretty pissed off so he just glared up at the silly clown-looking troll. His make-up made him appear as if he were smiling, but his mouth was straight as a line and you could tell he wasn't pleased.

"Oh look, your big scary juggalo boyfriend has come to rescue you."

The human teased, crossing his arms and daring Karkat to make the next move.

"You little shit!" Karkat yelled, trying as hard as he could to fight his way through Gamzee's grasp to get to the human.

Gamzee had eventually had enough of all of this and picked up the wriggling mutant in his arms, tossing him over his shoulder and walking off to their room. Karkat looked like a wriggler thrashing about on Gamzee the way he was. He'd ordered Gamzee multiple times to let him go to no avail and only struggled more as they got farther away from the laughing idiot.

Once they'd reached the room Karkat was thrown onto his bed and Gamzee had locked the door so Karkat couldn't leave without making noise.

"What the hell Makara?!" Karkat yelled at the frowning purple-blood and Gamzee merely turned away.

"Don't you ignore me! You may be the fucking heir but that doesn't matter to me! What right do you have interfereing with my business!"

"Shut up."

"Fucking make me! Look at the fucking heir trying to act all cool and civil just like his ancestor! That's just who you'll be, the next Grand Highblo-"

"**I SAID MOTHERFUCKING SHUT UP YOU MUTANT BLOODED FOOL**!"

Karkat stopped then, his blood turning to ice at the tone of Gamzee's voice. What was he doing? He'd been acting like a child and now look what he'd done; pissed off Gamzee.

Gamzee sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, only messing it up even more. He looked pretty upset and probably had been before all of that. That little episode had just been icing on the cake.

Karkat was starting to feel really bad right about now. He'd acted out of rage and now Gamzee was upset. Damnit, all he wanted to do was give his reply. Why did everything have to be so hard! Gamzee probably didn't even want to be his matesprite anymore, Karkat had probably ruined that by now. He mouthed the words I'm sorry, the words refusing to come to him. He'd lost the ability to speak and that was probably a good thing because Gamzee looked to be getting madder by the second.

_THE BARD OF RAGE IS ON THE LOOSE_

Gamzee balled his hands into fists, his heart beating faster and faster and his breaths becoming shallower. It felt like a pit of fire had formed in his stomach and the ripping pain he felt throughout his body only added to the growing anger. _**Rage**_. A malicious laugh escaped his lips, his vision clouded with the same shade of purple he'd known all of his life. _**Bard of Rage.**_ He wasn't just going to _be_ the next Grand Highblood, he w_as_ the next Grand Highblood. Always had been. Since the day he first came into existence. For years Gamzee had been dreading this one moment when he would get a momentary taste of what his life would be like once he took the throne and maybe it wasn't all that motherfucking bad really. The power he felt, the rage rushing through his body like a drug; he liked it. It made him feel so much higher than any of his pies had. He laughed one last time before it was all over, gone as fast as it had came, and he returned to normal, dazed and scared from his momentary high.

Karkat couldn't make himself look away from the scene taking place in front of him but after what felt like hours but was a mere few seconds it was all over and Gamzee looked as calm as Karkat had ever seen him. The familiar purple eyes met his red ones and he could almost feel the fear displayed in them.

"G-Gamzee, are you...?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken is all." Gamzee said, as if what had happened wasn't a very big deal.

Karkat frowned and stood from his position on the bed, crossing over to where Gamzee stood and wrapping his arms tightly around the taller trolls mid-section, his head resting on Gamzee's chest.

"I'll be your matesprite."

Gamzee's eyes widened at the smaller trolls hushed words. After all of that, the whole insanity release and everything, Karkat still wanted to be his matesprite? He had to say, he was amazed and happy at the same time. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Karkat as well, securing the mutant to him. A smile formed over his lips and for a moment, the threat of the Bard of Rage disappeared.

/ Hey guys, homestuckAssemble here! Just wanted to thank all of you for viewing over this story and I hope you all are enjoying it! I also would like to apologize for any/all of my grammatical errors/misspellings in the chapters and hope it's not too much of a bother ^^ I would love to know what you guys think of the story so far and feel free to communicate them through the reviews or if you have I would gladly answer any/all questions! My thingy is homestuckassemble so feel free to check that out! /


	6. Chapter 6

It'd been days since Gamzee's last flip out and so far he'd acted as normal as ever. Karkat had talked to Nepeta and told her he'd be staying with Gamzee again, and she didn't mind as long as she got to meet the higher troll. The two had gotten off to a great start and she eventually left the two to their business. There was one problem though. For some reason Gamzee couldn't shake the feeling that Karkat would...cheat on him, or whatever the human term for it was. So whenever the two weren't together, which was basically the entire school day except for their first period, Gamzee was on edge, wondering what the other troll was doing basically all day. His Defense/Leadership Skill class was hell for him, though. First problem with it was the fact that he was the only troll in that class. The rest of the class was a bunch of stuck-up brats that only snickered at him whenever he passed because of his clown make-up.

'_They wouldn't be laughing if they knew who I was_.' He thought to himself. Thank god this class was the last one of the day. Then he could go back to his room and be with Karkat for the rest of the day. He sighed and continued on with his class. This year was going to be a crazy one.

Karkat struggled through his last class, his mind wandering to other things that were on his mind. He didn't quite know what he was thinking about though, and he barely realized the bell had rang until everyone began moving around him. After leaving the classroom he decided to stop at the cafe to grab something to clear his mind a bit. He ordered a small cappuccino, the lady at the desk saying it would help him wake up. He'd never really had a taste for human treats and such but it was better than nothing. Once receiving the drink he walked out of the area. He decided to stop by the elevators since his last class was several floors from the room and he honestly didn't feel like walking all the way up there. He pushed the button pointing up and waited for the elevator to get to where he was.

Gamzee trudged the short distance to his room. For some reason he had a bad feeling about today but he just couldn't figure out what it was. When he approached his shared room he immediately figured out why today felt off. The blonde-haired human he'd learned to be Dave was standing against his door, looking up at the ceiling. It was hard to tell with the kids shades, but he looked pretty pissed off. Gamzee cautiously approached the obnoxious human who had turned his head towards the troll.

"What the motherfuck are you doing here?" Gamzee growled and Dave gave a smirk.

"Tz got pissed at me and demanded I get reassigned to another room. Your little pal's gotta move out 'cause we switched rooms."

Gamzee felt as though his heart and shattered into a million pieces and for a moment he couldn't do anything but stare at the human. No, no, no, this wasn't happening! It was bad enough Karkat would have to move out again, but now he had to room with this asshole?! The purple-blood snapped out of his daze when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on here?"

Karkat's small voice pulled him back to reality and he hesitated about telling Karkat he had to move out. But he figured he should say it before Dave did. The two weren't exactly on very good terms after what had happened that day.

"You and he are switching rooms. He bunks here, you bunk where he was."

"I wouldn't advise getting on her bad side. Her defense is her tongue." Dave muttered before opening the door to the two troll's room and setting his stuff next to Karkat's bed.

Karkat didn't know what to make of the situation. It seemed as if he and Gamzee just couldn't go a week without something bad happening. What was up with that? It was as if some hormonal teenage girl was controlling their entire fate. But that wasn't the point. Karkat tried as hard as he could not to sulk through the room as he gathered his things and threw them into the suitcase he'd brought along with him. He could feel Gamzee watch his every move, occasionally flicking his eyes over to Dave who had sat down on the plain bed. Once he was done packing his things he slung the case over his shoulder and walked over to Gamzee who looked less than happy.

"I'll see you later. Try not to kill him, okay Gam?"

Gamzee gave a small smile and nodded his head, wrapping his arms around Karkat one last time before letting the smaller one leave the room with his things.

Dave scoffed at the trolls and flopped down onto the sheet-less bed. He'd have to put his own sheets on it later but for now he was just going to sit here like a lazy bum and pester one of his friends from his iPod.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 3:45 -  
TG: yo  
TG: whats up dude  
EB: hey dave! hows your stay at skaia?  
TG: it was pretty good  
TG: i met this girl troll but we broke it off yesterday  
TG: now i have to stay with this juggalo asshole  
EB: wow that sounds kind of fun!  
TG: hell yea  
TG: shit be chill as fuck  
TG: with teachers and kids storming around everywhere  
TG: and grumpy ass trolls  
TG: seriously i dont know whats up with these guys  
EB: i cant believe you actually get to hang out with some trolls! do they really have horns?  
TG: better fucking believe it  
TG: but theyre sensitive or some shit  
TG: cant touch em or they flip their shit  
EB: wow thats...not what i was expecting  
TG: yeah but i gotta take care of some shit  
TG: ill talk to you later  
EB: bye :B  
- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

Dave set his iPod down on the nightstand beside the bed and sat up, noticing how Gamzee was staring at him. Actually it was more like glaring. Was this clown asshole mad at him? Hell, he couldn't control which room he went to. Plus the juggalo should be thanking him. Troll romance was too weird and it was kind of stupid in the first place. How could anyone keep up with that shit? The idiots probably wouldn't have lasted a week together. He sighed and began to unpack his shit, making up the bed first and then going into the bathroom to put out his hygiene stuff. When he came back Gamzee was still on his bed, only this time he was looking at his hands as if he were studying them for the first time. Figures that he didn't want to converse like normal people. Except one of them wasn't a person, or so Dave thought. He didn't see why John liked trolls so much, but oh well. He just didn't like some of them.

Gamzee didn't know what to do now. It wasn't that he was dependent on Karkat being there or anything, but he just kind of felt lonely and he didn't like Dave at all, so living with him wasn't helping so much. He knew that he wouldn't be able to see Karkat at any time besides first period because usually all Karkat wanted to do after classes was cuddle with something and go to sleep, which was pretty cute to say the least. He sighed and got up, ignoring Dave when he asked where he was going.

"I'll be back later."

With that he shut the door behind him and set off to go find something to do. Maybe meet some decent people. Instead he found himself walking to the back room of the library where he'd first felt how he did for Karkat. Gamzee heard a shuffle in the room and his eyes widened when he saw who was in front of him. Kurloz stood before him, signing away like he always did. Gamzee sighed and shook his head.

"You know I can't motherfuckin' understand you. Why are you here?"

It looked as though Kurloz was glaring at him and he only glared back. The older troll gave what looked like a proud smile and gave Gamzee a thumbs up. Which only made Gamzee sigh again.

"Kurloz just go home. Things are okay here, there's nothing motherfucking wrong."

Kurloz shook his head and gave a thumbs down, his face showing nothing but neutrality. He pointed to a bright red book sitting on one of the shelves and Gamzee understood just who he was talking about. He had to force out the next words.

"The mutant? He's somewhere around the school. Hunting him's been pretty fucking difficult. Hope I find the motherfucker soon so I can get rid of him. Walking around this place creeps me out knowing there's a dirty mutant around here."

Kurloz gave an enthusiastic nod and papped Gamzee on the shoulder before leaving the room. Thank god he'd believed everything Gamzee had said. The troll rubbed at his eyes in frustration and left the room shortly after. So much for that. He went back to the room later that day after doing some of his homework in the library. Dave looked to be asleep in his bed and the lights were off so he just climbed into his bed and shut his eyes, hoping the next day would prove to be better.

/Hey guys, homestuckAssemble here! Just wanted to say that school is starting back up soon where I live (we recently had Fall Break bc American schools XD ) so upd8's will be taking longer than recently. And sorry about not upd8ting for like three days there, I got really busy. Any way, just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and expect more chapters in the future! /


	7. Chapter 7

Karkat slowly made his way to his new room, hoping the new troll wasn't too bothered by the situation or with him for that matter. He really hadn't done anything wrong but it still worried him. Dave said his old roommate was a female so it might not be too bad. He'd gotten along with Nepeta just fine, getting along with the new one shouldn't be too much of a problem, right?

Terezi frowned as she looked upon her soon to be refilled room. She was kinda glad she'd kicked Dave out. He was constantly rapping and going on and on about how cool and ironic he was (which was really just a big joke altogether). But there was no need to worry about that. Soon she'd be greeted by a new troll and she just knew they would get along just fine. As long as he didn't have a problem with her chalk-covered walls. She'd drawn so many pictures on her side (not Dave's because he would never let her) and the scents and tastes reminded her of either a bag of Skittles or the hemospectrum back on Alternia. Her murals were mostly of her unborn lusus and her roleplaying character from her days as a Scourge player in an old live action roleplaying game she'd participated in with an old friend. After a lot of accidents, one of which led to her being blinded, she stopped playing and had never joined in again. But those days were said and gone and she faced a new problem at hand.

Karkat's mood suddenly shifted as he stood in front of the door to his 'new' room. Why was he always the one who had to move? This was starting to get a little ridiculous. He grumbled a string of words to himself and knocked on the door a few times. He heard a muffled call of what sounded like "Come in!" and opened the door to reveal a half colored on - half blank room.

"What the hell...?"

"Hey! My name's Terezi! Nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah, you too." Karkat said cautiously as he walked in and shut the door. This was turning into a weird situation fast.

Terezi grinned and took a quick sniff of the air. She gave an excited gasp when the bright red form of a male appeared in front of her. His blood color! It smelled wonderful! Like delicious ripe cherries!

"You smell wonderful!" She exclaimed and laughed, noting how he said nothing and was probably looking at her like she was insane.

Karkat glared at Terezi and wondered just what she meant by that. She suddenly turned and grabbed something that looked like a chalk box and walked over to his side of the room.

"What's your name?" She asked and waited for him to answer her.

"Karkat Vantas?" It sounded more like a question and he watched as she began to write in big letters...or numbers...or both? He sucked in a quick breathe when he realized she was writing it with bright red chalk.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"I'm writing your name."

"But why?!"

"Because that's what I do. See?" She pointed over to her bed and sure enough, her name was written in a nice teal color.

" 3"

Karkat glared at his now written name.

" S"

"Why are all of the a's fours?

"Because that's how I write it."

"Fucking weird."

"Hey, I don't judge you because you're red."

Karkat stopped and took a moment to stare at the bright red name. Red. He hated that. He hadn't realized just how much he hated that color. Why did he have to be cursed with the only color that wasn't on the hemospectrum? Why did he have to be a mutant...?

Terezi turned around and smiled at Karkat then looked at the watch on her wrist. She couldn't quite make out the numbers so she licked the surface. Ah, that was better. It read "4:13". It was already starting to get dark outside even though it was rather early in the evening.

"Well Mr. Vantas. I'd say it was nice meeting you but I should get going. I have some stuff to be doing. See ya'." And with that she walked out the door, snatching her walking cane that seemed kind of pointless to him now. But whatever.

Karkat set up his bed and laid out his things in the bathroom and on the nightstand he was provided with no matter where he went. He didn't know how he felt about Terezi just yet but he guessed she was pretty cool. He jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked at it with worry before realizing it was just Kankri. What did he want?

'Hell9 dear Karkat. We haven't talked in a while 6ut I supp9se that is pro6a6ly 6ecause y9u are plenty 6uzy with sch99l. I wanted t9 warn y9u t9 stick t9 the cr9wds f9r a few days. I have g9tten w9rd that y9ur matesprite's dancest9r is l99king thr9ugh the sch99l. Please d9 6e careful Karkat.'

Karkat froze after reading the message. He was here. The one who was to lead his matesprite to be the Grand Highblood. Shit this wasn't good. Did Gamzee know? And why hadn't he told him? He then remembered something. Gamzee had told him a while back about some weird thing this troll had come up with so trolls could stay in contact with one another and maybe troll some humans occasionally. Though no one every really did that. It was called...Trollian? Maybe?

Karkat pulled out the laptop the school had provided him with and 'googled' it. He found the download with ease and installed it. He thought for a moment before typing in a handle tag thing and selecting the color as grey. After he signed in a list of twelve names appeared. Apparently they were the names of the trolls who used Trollian at the school. He recognized Terezi's teal color. Her name was gallowsCalibrator. Then he saw Nepeta's, arsenicCatnip. Equius's, centaursTesticle. And finally Gamzee's, terminallyCapricious. He clicked on all four of them (even though Equius didn't like him very much) and double clicked Gamzee's name to open up the chat window.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 4:27 -

CG: HEY IT'S ME KARKAT

CG: COME ON ANSWER ALREADY I NEED TO TALK TO YOU AND I CANT LEAVE THE ROOM RIGHT NOW

CG: GAMZEE FUCKING MAKARA ANSWER ME GOG DAMN YOU

CG: UGH

CG: JUST MESSAGE ME WHEN YOU SEE THIS OKAY?

CG: I HEARD YOUR FUCKING DANCESTOR WAS HERE

CG: DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?

CG: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? HE COULD VERY WELL FUCKING KILL ME IF HE FINDS ME AND YOU KNOW THIS

CG: OH GOG PLEASE ANSWER ME GAMZEE I'M STARTING TO FLIP OUT

CG: WHAT IF HE FINDS ME?

CG: I HAVE TO GO I'M GOING TO TRY AND SLEEP IT OFF

CG: SEE YOU TOMORROW

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] -

Gamzee stared at the messages, reading them as they popped up on his screen. He was expecting them. But he hadn't answered them because he just didn't know what to say to him. He thought Kurloz had left. Apparently he was wrong. Words couldn't begin to explain how bad this was. He knew what Kurloz was doing; trying to figure out what ties he had with everybody. It was only a matter of days before he asked the right person and he found out Gamzee's dirty little secret. He hoped to everything he held dear that Kurloz didn't find Karkat.

It was starting to get late and Terezi still hadn't returned so he just eventually gave up and began to pace around his room. It soothed him a bit to have something to do other than worry about everything and sit there doing nothing. After about five minutes of pacing there were three sharp knocks on the door. He jumped and hurried over to answer it, thinking it was some important person looking for him or Terezi. But when he opened the door he was slammed to the floor, a larger body pinning his shoulders down with their knees and holding his head back against the floor. His eyes had reflexively squeezed shut and when he opened them he saw an older looking troll wearing a skeleton body suit with a painted face that somewhat resembled Gamzee's. It clicked in his mind just who this was and he suddenly became very scared. It was Gamzee's dancestor.

After five minutes of just staring at each other he saw the others eyes go purple like and he soon lost all control of his body. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. Only think and move his eyes around frantically. Then a deep, frightening voice filled his mind.

"I FOUND YOU, FILTHY MOTHERFUCKING MUTANT"

Karkat couldn't think straight and before he knew it the troll was off of him and he'd stood up against his will. He couldn't feel himself walking but by the way everything moved around him, he knew he was. And they were moving towards Gamzee's room.

Dave had left almost two minutes ago and Gamzee sat on his own bed with his head down. So many thoughts raced through his head and he began to worry more and more with each passing second. He then felt a familiar presence, two actually, and he knew the worst case scenario had presented itself. Kurloz opened the door to Gamzee's room, a frown plastered on his face. At that moment, Gamzee knew that's he'd found out and for once, he was truly scared. His eyes widened when Karkat followed close behind, his once red eyes turned fully purple from Kurloz's puppet shit. Kurloz began to sign away and for once Gamzee didn't say anything about him not being able to understand, because that would be a lie. Sure, he couldn't read sign language, but that didn't mean he was unaware of what was going to happen. Within a moments notice the school security filed into the room grabbing Karkat first and then Gamzee, twisting their arms behind their backs. Kurloz had released Karkat from the puppet magikks and the small troll lowered his head to stare at the floor. There were no words for this moment.

Kurloz had started signing away to one of the guards and he nodded in understanding. The guard, a large dersite who's head was way too small for his large body, turned to Gamzee and spoke what the higher purple blood had told him.

"The two of you will be taken to the Dersite kingdom where you will be separated. Mr. Makara, you will be put under the highest surveillance and trained under your ancestor until he sees that you are fit to take the throne as the Bard of Rage."

Gamzee glared up at the guard, his bright eyes seeming to look right through him and he saw the guard shudder a bit, though it was very faint.

"Mr. Vantas, you will be held in one of the cell blocks until you are to be executed."

Karkat tensed up at the word 'executed'. Kankri would be so upset when he caught wind of this. Hell he probably already knew and was rambling on an on to himself about how much he would miss the younger troll.

Kurloz snapped and the two trolls were directed out of the room. Karkat saw a prospitian lady with his red laptop and Gamzee's purple one. Were they allowed to have that? It'd be pretty weird but the lady followed them all the way out of the school. It was then that Karkat saw two separate four-wheeled devices. Guess they really weren't going to be near each other.

The two trolls got into their oen vehicle, both of them scared for what would come in the future.

/Hey guys, homestuckAssemble here! I hope this chapter is okay, I started it last night and it was really late so it's really just kinda bluh and my mind's still kinda fuzzy since it's almost ten in the morning where I live. But I have provided with a plot twisted upd8 so I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know how it's going and what you think of everything! ^^ /


	8. Chapter 8

/Hey guys, homestuckAssemble here! So I usually try to upd8 on the weekends and I would've posted yesterday had I not been preoccupied. But I hope to post this today (Sunday) but if I don't finish then I'll post it tomorrow (Monday). I hope you're all enjoying it and let me know what you think of this chapter. ^ - ^ Also this chapter will mainly focus on Karkat's POV, the net one should focus on Gamzee's./

The ride in the four wheeled device seemed like eternity to Karkat and it didn't help that he had two Dersite guards sitting next to him. He couldn't help but wonder what they would do to him, and he was even more afraid of what kind of think pan simulation they'd put Gamzee through. Or 'training' for that matter. The entire ride was spent with Karkat endlessly thinking, his thoughts racing around in his head.

Gamzee's ride was a bt less awkward. Instead of two Dersite's, he had Kurloz sitting directly in front of him. His vehicle was more like what humans would call a limo which gave Gamzee enough room to lounge across the couch like seat he was on. He saw Kurloz signing away through the corner of his eye and sighed. He'd been doing that for a good ten minutes at least and it was getting old.

"Would you fuckin' stop already, it's annoying as fuck."

'**I'LL STOP WHEN YOU SIT UP AND LISTEN TO ME.**'

Gamzee sighed at the words in his head and did as he was told, swinging his legs over and pulling himself up to stare at his older family member.

'**YOU ACT AS THOUGH THIS IS NOTHING SERIOUS. YOU KNOW HE WILL BE VERY ANGRY WHEN HE HEARS OF THIS.**'

"Well so what, not like I motherfucking care."

'**THAT ATTITUDE WILL GET YOU AND YOUR MUTANT FRIEND KILLED.**'

Gamzee huffed and stayed silent, blocking out Kurloz's words yet again. It wasn't hard with his own thoughts raging around. He knew what would happen when they got there; he'd witnessed enough mutant cases in his days. They'd take Karkat to the cell blocks with the rest of whoever the fuck was down there. Then Gamzee would go to the Highblood under special training and ultimately become what he was known for, the Bard of Rage. Then he and Karkat would go out to the arena where Gamzee would dispose of the mutant, bluh bluh bluh. All he knew was that it was stupid and pointless. But it didn't matter now.

Karkat flinched when the door to the vehicle opened. He hadn't realized they'd stopped moving. The Dersite to his left stepped out first, then Karkat followed, the last Dersite following him after that. They both grabbed his arms and began walking, just as he heard a second car behind him. He couldn't turn around but he knew it was Gamzee's. He had to resist the urge to struggle and continued walking, soon disappearing through the door of the famous Dersian Executional Antagonist Division, also known as D.E.A.D. for short. The name didn't really make sense though. Why couldn't they have just called it a prison? Whatever. The rest of the trip was a blur. They put a red shock-collar around his neck, followed by a red wristband around his right wrist and lastly wrote his name is red on his left arm. Ugh, that was a bit too much of the same color. But it wasn't until he got further into the prison did he realize everyone had those. And he wasn't surprised to find that everyone there was in the lowblood section of the hemospectrum. He was sad to find he was the only mutant blood in the place. The guards didn't let him stop until they'd reached his cell. The door number read '826'. They opened the door and shoved him in, quickly shutting and locking it.

The room around him was small and seemed crowded even though there were only three main pieces of furniture. There was a bed, a toilet, and a desk with a chair. He noticed his laptop was on the desk and immediately went to it, opening up Trollian and seeing who was on. None of his friends were on but he noticed tw other names. One was yellow and the other was a deep red. He added them both and soon was contacted by one of them.

- [TA] twinArmageddons began trolling [CG] carcinoGeneticst at [?] -  
TA: are you 2upposed two bee the new kiid?  
CG: YEAH WHY?  
TA: my bro 2aw you walk iin  
TA: 2aiid youre the new mutant  
CG: SO WHAT IF I AM  
TA: ii wa2 ju2t wonderiing chiill the fuck out geez  
TA: anyway my name ii2 2ollux  
CG: ...KARKAT  
TA: cool. welcome two the D.E.A.D complex  
CG: YEAH THAT MAKES ME FEEL REALLY NICE ABOUT MY STAY HERE  
TA: iit2 ju2t a thiing we 2ay two the newbiie2  
TA: 2o why are you here anyway ii thought you mutant2 were 2upposed two try and not get caught  
CG: YEAH WELL OBVIOUSLY I GOT CAUGHT  
TA: yeah but how?  
CG: NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS  
TA: oh come on iit cant bee that bad  
CG: ...  
CG: THE HEIR AND I ARE MATESPRITS  
TA: holy fuck dude  
TA: okay ii wa2 wrong that2 really bad  
TA: how the fuck diid you pull that off you two are liike polar oppo2iite2  
CG: YEAH I KNOW NOW SHUT UP YOU DOUCHEBAG  
TA: heh heh youve got 2ome gut2 on you goiing for the heiir  
TA: shiit ii gotta go now  
TA: bye kk

- [TA] twinArmageddons ceased trolling [CG] carcinoGeneticist -

Karkat grumbled to himself and shut the laptop, choosing to lie down on his bed for a while. He felt his phone chirp in his pocket and jumped having forgotten he'd even had it. The message he'd gotten only made him even more upset than he already was. It was from Kankri.

'Dear Karkat, I was informed 9f y9ur capture a few minutes ag9...I am having much tr9u6le c9ping with it. Y9u may n9t even receive my message. I ap9l9gize that y9u must g9 thr9ugh this..much like 9ur father. I wish I c9uld help y9u, y9u kn9w I w9uld...I l9ve y9u Karkat. Please 6e safe.'

Clear red tears streamed down Karkat's cheeks as he read the message. He suddenly missed Kankri and regretted ever hating him. He couldn't bring himself to message back and just shoved the phone under the mattress. Karkat pulled his knees up to his chest and silently cried to himself in the quiet. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to die. He just wanted to go home and pretend none of this had ever happened. A loud bell suddenly rang and Karkat nearly jumped out of his skin. He watched as the door to his cell opened and, to his surprise, a Propitian woman stood in the door. She looked kind and friendly which made him detense a bit.

"Hello Karkat. It's recess for the inmates right now. You may go with the if you'd like."

Karkat hesitated before standing up and following the lady to the area where they had 'recess'. There weren't that many people to be honest. Only about six kids, pairs of them having the same blood color. He knew there were other people in the entire prison, but they were in the executional division. These kids were probably scheduled to die one of these days. He could feel their eyes on him as he made his was over to a table full of paper and crayons. He figured he'd spend his time drawing and sneak some crayons back to his room whenever recess was over. The others behind him continued on with their business and he continued with his. Another bell sounded and they began to leave. Karkat grabbed a handful of crayons and stuffed them in his pocket. Once in the room he stuck them in one of the desk drawers to hide them.

He knew the day was starting to draw to an end and gave a yawn. Actually he didn't even know what the time of day was. There were no windows and he couldn't remember from the ride. That showed how good his memory was. But either way, he was tired. He laid down onto the bare mattress and curled up. His thoughts went to Gamzee and he wondered what the higher troll was doing. Probably nothing very different from what Karkat was doing. Sitting in a room alone and scared. Karkat was about to drift off to sleep when his computer made a bloop sound. He sighed and got out of the bed, opening the laptop and seeing someone was trying to contact him.

- [GC] gallowsCalibrator began trolling [CG] carcinoGenetiist] at [?] -  
GC: H3Y K4RKL3S 1 H34RD WH4T H4PP3N3D  
GC: W3LL 4CTU4LLY 3V3RYON3 KNOW :[  
GC: SORRY TO H34R 4BOUT 1T THOUGH  
CG: PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT  
CG: I ALREADY FEEL BAD ENOUGH ABOUT KANKRI AND GAMZEE I DONT NEED IT FROM YOU TOO  
GC: WHO'S K4NKR1? :?  
CG: MY 'BROTHER' AS HE WOULD LIKE TO SAY  
GC: OH...1M SORRY 1 D1DNT M34N TO BR1NG UP 4NYTH1NG L1KE3 TH4T  
CG: WELL YOU DID NOW LEAVE ME ALONE  
GC: OK4Y BUT 1M H3R3 1F YOU N33D SOM3ON3 TO T4LK TO

- [GC] gallowsCalibrator ceased trolling [CG] carcinoGeneticist -

Karkat gave one last sigh before shutting the computer again and going back to his bed, falling asleep quickly so he wasn't disturbed again.

His dreams were plagued with horrorterrors. He was running through a forest surrounded by and eerie green fire. The distant sound of honks behind him. He was so terrified and kept running, unsure of where he was going. But no matter where he went, the honks never stopped. After a while he fell, having tripped over a tree root. The honks got closer and closer and when they had finally reached him his body was jerked to the right so that he was on his back. Karkat was forced to look up into a pair of purple eyes that were much too familiar to him. He cried out in his sleep and jerked himself awake.

He bolted up in his bed, his body covered in sweat and his heart pounding in his chest. He looked around nervously, the sound of the honks ringing in his ears.

He'd never been so scared in his entire life.


	9. Chapter 9

/Hey guys, homestuckAssemble here! So I usually try to upd8 on Saturdays but ehh so here's Chapter 9. I think I'm going to continue the story from the separate POV's until I finish so I hope you enjoy what I have planned for it! TW: CHARACTER DEATHS TO COME HERE AND FUTURE CHAPTERS/

Gamzee's POV

The highblooded troll watch as his matesprit walked through the doors to the D.E.A.D. facility. All Gamzee knew about the place was that it held all of the trolls that were to be executed. Fear shot through him for a mere second before he was ordered out of his vehicle. Ironically, the Grand Highblood's quarters were directly across from the building which both irked and intrigued him. Kurloz personally led him into the building he would be staying in, the lobby large and…well purple mostly. If something wasn't purple it was black which greatly resembled Derse. He knew exactly where his 'father' was so the fact that Kurloz was gripping his arm as they walked confused him slightly. He said nothing though and kept silent all the way until they were in front of the doors to the Grand Highblood's personal lounging room.

'HE DOES NOT WANT ME TO ACCOMPANY YOU INTO THE ROOM. I WISH THE BEST FOR YOU BROTHER.'

Gamzee simply nodded and let himself in, nearly blinded by the bright white light that contrasted from the dark hallway. He let out a light growl and forced himself to fully enter the room. When he was finally able to open his eyes he immediately saw his father glaring down at him with those large, purple-tinted eyes.

"It is nice to see you again Gamzee."

"Yeah…"

He could tell that the elder troll was upset with him, it wasn't hard to see.

"You are plenty aware of the situation, are you not?"

Gamzee nodded his head in response, not wanting to speak. He always seemed to shut down in front of the Highblood. He intimidated him to such an extent that it scared him in some odd way.

"I am sure your brother has informed you of your upcoming punishment. You are to be trained under my watch until I decide that you are fit enough to take over after me."

"Why can't Kurloz just do it? It's not like he's go anything planned anyway."

"Your brother is in no condition to serve as the next Highblood and you are very aware why. The punishments he has inflicted upon himself make him incapable of serving his rule. He has made a great sacrifice for you and you must learn to appreciate that."

"Never said I didn't…"

"Your actions speak louder than your words. And right now the decisions you have made are jeopardizing the future your brother and I have cut out for you."

"What if I don't want this? What if I don't want to be they next you?!"

"It does not matter! You will live up to your destiny if it is the last thing you ever do in your life Gamzee Makara!"

Gamzee managed to keep his mouth shut as he turned to leave the room. He wanted with everything he had to lash out at his father but he knew that would only end badly for the both of them. He made his way to his old room, ignoring the gestures Kurloz made to try and communicate with him. All he wanted was to be alone for a while; just to forget everything that was going to happen and that had happened. Everything was his fault. If only he hadn't gotten involved with the smaller mutant blood.

A wave of something suddenly crashed over him and for a second he couldn't see anything. He'd lost the ability to breathe and stood there for a second, trying to make sense of what was happening. When his vision returned everything was shaded purple and for a second he feared he would go through the same thing that had happened in the dorm room with Karkat. But just as quickly as it had started, it was all over and his vision returned to normal. Gamzee was a little distraught by this but brushed it off and decided he could use some sleep. But before that he thought he should get on Trollian and make sure no one was trying to contact him. He opened his purple laptop and was immediately greeted by a red text. Strange.

- [TG] turntechGodhead began trolling [TC] terminallyCapricious at [?] -  
TG: yo  
TG: dude  
TG: where the hell are you  
TG: i come back and all your shits gone  
TG: care to explain  
TC: iTs NoT aNy Of YoUr MoThErFuCkInG bUsInEsS  
TG: whatever dude  
TG: cant blame a dude for being curious  
TG: i gtg ill hit you up later  
TG: see ya

- [TG] turntechGodhead ceased trolling [TC] terminallyCapricious -

Gamzee glared at his computer screen before slamming his computer shut, forgetting what he was aiming to do in the first place. He didn't feel like going to sleep anyway so he decided to stroll around the building he was locked in. There were a few other trolls he could go hang out with. Other highbloods of course.

One troll in particular peaked his interests at the time and he figured he'd go pay her a visit. He left his room and passed through a few hallways before coming to her room. Gamzee knocked on the door a few times before letting himself into the pink room.

"Hey Gamzee! I didn't know you were here!" Her voice sang, the pitch high and squeaky yet soothing at the same time.

"Hey Fef-sis. How's it flowing?" Gamzee smirked at his play-on-words. And the other troll squealed at his pun.

"It's been okay! My sister has been teaching me some things with my trident. I can hit targets from almost three feet away!"

Gamzee smiled at her enthusiasm. It wasn't much or an accomplishment but she was happy about it. It seemed like such a large thing to her and he couldn't help but feel glad for her.

"That's cool sis. I'm glad for you."

"What's wrong Gam-sea?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

Gamzee sighed and looked away; at anything but her worried stare.

"I got in some trouble today..."

"For what?"

"I'm in a matespritship with a mutant.."

He grimaced as she gave a shocked gasp. He could just see the surprise painted on her face.

"Gamzee! Why would you do something so...so reckless!"

"He's not that bad...he really isn't... I wish someone would just understand.."

Gamzee nearly fell to the ground as his emotions hit him with full force and transparent purple tears leaked from his eyes. He felt Feferi's arms encase him and he only cried louder as the familiarity of someone elses arms overwhelmed him. How he wished for Karkat's smaller arms to be the ones holding him against the mutant's slim body. He could feel Feferi's own tears seep through his shirt as she joined in on the tear fest. She always cried when someone else did so he knew it wasn't because she understood.

After he'd recovered he let out a shaky breath and turned away.

"I'm sorry sis. I should be going now. It was...nice seeing you again."

Before she could speak he'd left the room, quickly going back to his own.  
He was only able to blink before he heard a low growl behind him. He turned and saw olive green eyes glaring back at him.

"Nepeta? What are you here for?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" She snapped at him. Gamzee saw three blue colored clams sticking out from her glove and tilted his head to the side.

"It's about Karkat, isn't it?"

"Yes. Because of you their going to hurt Karkitty! I can't let him be the only one punished for this..."

"So what? You plan on killing me in a building filled with high blood? Good luck."

Nepeta hissed and lunged at him her claws striking his face in a smooth, diagonal line across his face. He tasted blood in his mouth and his left eye's vision was obscured with it. In moments he was upon her, her head between his hand. He heard the door behind him open but it was too late. He jerked her head to the right, hearing a satisfying crack from her neck. The body slumped to the floor and all he heard was a ringing in his ear. Two Prospitian servants claimed the body and went to take care of it as Kurloz walked into the room. The older troll set a letter on Gamzee's bed and left, shutting the door behind him. They hadn't even noticed the shaken, injured purple-blood. It was probably for the best anyway.

Gamzee took the letter and ripped it in half, not even bothering to see what it was. He'd climbed into his covers on his bed and huddled in a ball, not even bothering to bandage or tend to his face.

He just wanted this day to be over.


	10. Chapter 10

KARKAT'S POV

Karkat sat at his desk in his room, the laptop he'd brought with him that day open next to him while he drew and talked to some of the other trolls he'd met. In the time he'd arrived there, he got a message from Kankri nearly everyday, the messages saying how much Kankri missed him and such. Karkat never replied to them though. He still couldn't bring himself to do it. Even after a week of doing the same shit every fucking day.

He hadn't spoken to Gamzee. Not once since that day. It left a dull ache in his chest but he managed to push it off. He had bigger things to worry about. Word was speeding fast about some unlucky prisoner who was to be executed soon. Aradia, a nice rust blooded troll he'd met, said that she had seen the E%ecutioner's descendant the other day. Fortunately Karkat knew that it was Equius and probably wasn't that big of a deal. The asshole couldn't even touch a weapon without breaking it.

Nevertheless, Karkat found his best friend pestering him about it.

- [TA] twinArmageddons began trolling [CG] carcinoGeneticist at [?] -  
TA: you heard what aa 2aiid riight  
CG: HARD NOT TO WHEN SHE CAME RIGHT UP TO ME AND SAID IT TO MY FUCKING FACE  
TA: oh yeah  
TA: you thiink he2 here for you  
CG: HOW THE FLYING FUCK WOULD I KNOW  
TA: ii dont know  
TA: you are the mo2t extreme ca2e iin here  
TA: the re2t of u2 were ju2t caught  
CG: YEAH THANKS FOR REMINDING ME ASSHOLE  
TA: no problem bro  
CG: ...  
CG: DUDE DID YOU FUCKING DIE WHAT THE HELL  
TA: 2orry aa wa2 talkiing two me  
CG: WHAT DID SHE SAY?  
TA: there2 two guard2 out front  
TA: 2he 2aiid theyre arguiing about 2omethiing  
TA: and they have chaiin2 that look liike the 2ymbol on your 2hiirt  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK?  
TA: hell iif ii know  
CG: ANYTHING ELSE?  
TA: no  
TA: dude they ju2t walked past my room  
TA: ii thiink theyre headiing toward2 your2  
CG: DUDE I SWEAR IF YOURE FUCKING WITH ME  
TA: ii 2wear two jegu2 iim not kk

Karkat jumped when the door to his room burst open. Sure enough, two guards with shackles were standing by his door, seeming to be glaring at him. Before he could react they were upon him, picking him up out of his chair by the collar and shoving him against the wall. They pulled his arms back and he felt cold metal press against his wrists. The metal was heavy and dug into his arms, making him want to yelp out in pain. But they grabbed him by his hair and yanked him backwards, steering him towards the door.

His friends were all standing in the main lobby, probably being forced to watch the mutant as he passed. As much as he wanted to cower and hang his head low, he managed to keep it held high as a message for his friends that he was okay.

They made a bee line for the building across from the D.E.A.D. facility. He didn't know what this building served for but just before he was able to get through the doors, he was hit across the head with something that felt like a large stick. He wobbled a bit from the shock and then blacked out, hearing shouts around him before he completely went under.

GAMZEE'S POV

Gamzee glared down at the lifeless body under him, fake red blood splattered across his shirt and skin. For days he'd been at this, forced into simulation after simulation of destroying dummies that resembled the one troll he used to call his matesprit.

Everything he saw was purple for a moment before his vision returned and he grinned down, pulling himself up and kicking the body over to the pile that had accumulated over the days.

It wasn't long before another clone appeared, this one bearing two bright colored sickles, his red eyes glowing through the purple haze that had returned upon seeing him. Gamzee scoffed as the clone started at him, simply grabbing the realistic dummy by its throat when it got close enough. Gamzee snatched one of the sickles from the clone's hand and dragged the tip of it down his chest and stomach, bright red blood flowing out of the wound. Gamzee watched the power leave the dummy and it slacked in his grip, the head falling to the side.

He threw the dummy across the room, laughing as the robotics crunched from the force. That was the last one for the day. The last ones always had weapons. The real day was approaching soon though. The day of the execution for Karkat. The name meant nothing to him now, his think pan completely wiped from everything about that troll thanks to some shit Kurloz had forced him to take. But what did he care?

A tingly sensation ran up Gamzee's body starting at his feet and slowly climbing up his body until he was completely over come with the feeling. He'd only felt this one other time before, when he was with Karkat, but this time he fully welcomed it, letting the insanity fill every corner of his being. A low laugh started in his throat, slowly rising until he had fallen onto the floor, laughing like a maniac in a pool of red blood. He stayed like that for what felt like hours before Kurloz lifted him up, making no move to say anything. He led the younger troll out of the room, letting Gamzee laugh his ass off like an idiot. It was only a few days before Gamzee would be ready to witness his old matesprit's trial. He wouldn't be the one to kill the mutant though. He would just be there to make the occasion more painful. Another troll would be the one to kill off the mutant. Gamzee knew this troll to be Equius, the lowest of the Highbloods.

Kurloz led the laughing clown to the Highblood's room, where Gamzee had first been before he changed. No words were said. It was apparent that Gamzee was ready. The trial could take place soon. All that was left was to get the execution yard ready and all would fall into place.

Karkat's POV

The mutant awoke in a dungeon cell lying flat on his back on cold concrete. He was dazed and really had no idea of what had happened until the shackles digging into his back painfully reminded him. Karkat groaned and rolled over, relieving the pain momentarily. He had a pounding headache from whatever he had been hit across the head with and that just made him grumpier than usual.

"Stupid fucking assholes..." He grumbled. He heard foot steps from somewhere and soon Sollux appeared in front of the metal bars, being escorted by another guard.

"Hey KK."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I'm just here to visit no need to get pissy with me. You're lucky they'll even let you have visitors."

Karkat sighed and turned his head away. What did Captor want anyway? So what, Karkat was being put on trial, but what should he care?

"So why are you here."

"Oh you know to say bye to my friend before he's murdered in front of every high blood ever."

Karkat cringed and closed his eyes, glad to hear the shuffling of feet and then silence. Brutally murdered huh? Such a noble way to die at the hands of historic assholes trying to keep old Alternian law intact on earth.

He didn't even know what to think anymore. Kankri probably thought he was already dead so that didn't matter too much. Nobody at school probably missed him. The other trolls at D.E.A.D would probably think of him but not much more. And who even knew about Gamzee. He knew he wasn't dead, word would have spread around, but the silence about it was just as terrifying. What had they dome to him? Was there even still a Gamzee? God he wished he knew.

/ Hey guys, homestuckAssemble here! I'm sorry this upd8 took so long and is so short. I've been really caught up with school and stuff. We just started a new trimester and everything is crazy. But I have this so I hope you liked it. There won't be much more to the story. Probably just one or two more upd8's and then its finished. Any questions/comments/concerns can be directed at ask dot fm where they will be answered for your pleasure. If you have Tumblr instead you can follow me at honk-honk-mothafucka and I'll answer you sooner or later. Bye!/


End file.
